At Death's Door
by TheAce-FanBoy
Summary: A single shot rings out, causing a the fall of a young human being. There, at death's door, she has her final conversation with the person whom she means the world to. Warning: Major Charather's Death


_So this was just something I wrote late at night. It's based on the Gyakuten 5 theory that Trucy has been killed by the time of that game. _

* * *

…It all began with a single gunshot. That one shot began the chain of events that would ruin so many people's lives and that…would create new ones.

Apollo knew it was careless…yet he threw himself into it, which out even a moments thought. Truth and justice are sometimes things that even Mr. Justice himself had to search for…and not everyone wanted it. Some people go so far as too to "erase" anyone that was in their way, no matter who it was…And no matter how it would effect so many innocent lives that were attached.

Slowly the sound of police sirens filled the air, as spectators of all kinds began to gather around the sight that was occurring in front of them. Eventually however, these numbers where decreased when the police arrived on the scene, cornering it off so as too disturb the evidence. The men in blue looked down at the scene and shacked their heads. What could possibility drive a human being to do something so despicable was something that they; and probably no one else, will ever know, however one thing they did know was that a single event like this could start a chain of heartache. Something that; as officers, they knew only too well.

It was then that the sound of feet upon the gravelled ground filled everyone's ears, as a young man dressed in a red suit came running around the corner and stopped just short of the tape.

The man looked down at the scene before him, before pushing his way through the crowds. As the police tried to stop him, he shouted out the same phrase over and over again: "She's my sister! Let me through!"

None of the officers decided to stop him, but instead just moved out of the way so that the man could get through to the centre of all of this mayhem…And it was there that the man saw a sight he hoped his eyes wouldn't have to ever behold. Yet they did have too…because it was happening there right in front of him…The body of a young girl, looking to be no older then 16 and wearing a blue silk top hat, lay on the ground, in her own blood. Blood that was spilling out from a hole in her chest, made by a bullet.

The man rushed down to the girl's side, and slowly picked her up into his arms, his eyes filling with tears. …This girl…was she…really gone from this world? He didn't want to believe it, as tears began to fall from his eyes, and down his cheeks, dripping onto the hard gravel that he was kneeling on.

It was then however, like his tear put life back into the body he held, that the girl's eyes fluttered softly open. The man began to feel a thread of hope at that point…hope that maybe it wasn't too late, as he softly began to whisper into the girl's ear.

"…T-Trucy…" he said, close to breaking down into a stream of tears. He didn't know what to do in this situation. What could he do…? It felt as though someone was stomping on his heart, and the thought to call for medical help didn't occur to him.

Looking up through flustered eyes at the man who was cradling her, the girl gave off a weak smile…a smile that was as large as she could give at that time. "…H-Hiya…b-big bro…" she stuttered out, through the painful coughs that, with each progressive cough, spat out more blood from her mouth. The man softly placed his palm on her cheek, rubbing it slowly as tears fell from his eyes in a more vigorous rate. Just seeing her like this was painful for him, too painful…

"D-Don't speak…" the man answered back, not wanting to see her in any more pain through trying to talk to him…The girl however reached up and slowly grasped onto the man's suit.

"…I-I….I'm not going to make it…" she simply said, before letting out massive cough, causing a huge spit take of blood. The man was now covered in the red substance but he didn't care. He didn't care what he looked like. He didn't care about anything other this this girl he was holding right now…But her words made him close his eyes tight, trying to fight back to urge to start sobbing from the mental pain this was causing him. He didn't know what to say in response to that…after all what could he say? He just stayed in that position, cradling the girl in his arms while tears dripped onto said girl's now white skin. "…B-But…D-Don't worry about me…" she continued, while moving her hand to the man's cheeks and whipping some of the tears away. "P-Please…don't c-cry…"

Don't cry…? How could he not cry with all that he was happening…? How could he not cry when his sister, the girl…and possibly one person whom he cared the most about in the entire world, was dying in his arms…? When she…was in so much pain…?

The man opened his eyes slowly, and through the blurred vision he say his sister there, smiling up at him. How weird it was, he thought, that she still had a smile on her face even in death…

"Y-You know…You mean everything me…Trucy…" he said, as he pulled the girl closer to himself, and rested his head on her shoulder. The girl giggled softly and slowly nodded her head in response…Indeed she felt the same way about him. They were more then just siblings but rather friends that could never been split up…at least they thought. The best of friends who where always there for each other…And as soon as Apollo first meet Trucy, he knew that she would grow to be a big part of his life…hell, in some respects the biggest. And it was of course the same for the Trucy.

"Y-You…do to me t-too…Polly…" The girl whispered up, placing one hand onto her chest. The pain she was feeling was unbearable…After all, she had been shot clean through the chest. But she knew it would be over soon…

She began to cough more vigorously, more blood come up with each time she opened her mouth causing the man to look away. It was too much…he couldn't watch her like that…Not when she was in so much pain…Not when she was coughing up blood. However the girl could feel it…She could feel that this was nearly the end for her.

"…I-I…can feel myself…going…" She simply said, closing her eyes to try and force the pain away.

More tears feel down the man's cheeks, as she softly rubbed the girl's hair. He knew what she meant, and the man didn't want it to be so. However, he himself could tell that the girl was getting heavier…that her skin was getting whiter…And the amount of blood she had lost was too much for him to even want to imagine.

"B-But…there's…" He couldn't keep it in anymore and began to sob softly, as he held his sister's still alive body. "…There's so much…I want to say to you…"

Opening her eyes again, the girl softly spoke back with a slight smile on her lips, as she and the man could both tell she literally seconds away from death's corner.

"..D-Does…it really need saying…?" She asked him, as she moved her hand to her chest yet again, trying to sustain the pain. "..I-I know…w-what you…w-want to say…to me…"

That was all that needed to be said for the man to understand what she meant…He didn't need to be all emotional, nor did he need to spill his heart out. This girl…his sister, knew how much she meant to him…she knew how much mental pain he was in right now…and slowly, the girl reached her hand up to the man's cheek and rubbed it gently, and in response the man softly placed a kiss on the girl's forehead…

And then…with a soft yet powerful smile on her face, the girl slowly closed her eyes for the final time…

* * *

_This was obviously rushed on some parts but it was sitting there in my folder so I thought I might as well upload it._


End file.
